1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transportation systems and, more specifically, to an underwater transportation system that utilizes pneumatic and magnetic principles to propel a cylinder container containing cargo and eventually passengers through a tube-link network located beneath the surface of the ocean. A plurality of sub-surface tube links interconnect a plurality of ocean based aqua stations and land based terra stations. Each aqua station comprises a surface structure that is typically circular in shape with a substantially conical sub-surface base extending downward therefrom with the inferior portion of said sub-surface based anchored to the ocean floor by a platform base and/or retractable anchors, depending on the depth of the water at that location.
The aqua stations are designed to be totally self sufficient although some goods and supplies will be transported in cylinder containers thereto and from terra stations via the sea to land transport tube-links. For security purposes, no sea vessels will be permitted closer than three hundred feet (300′) from the perimeter of the aqua stations. Loading and unloading facilities for air and sea vessels are two independent platforms located on either side of the access platform that contains the access conveyor tunnel to the Aqua Station. This is the only alternate way into the Aqua Stations besides the tube-link from Terra Stations.
The present invention utilizes natural resources such as wind, water, and solar energy to generate sufficient power to supply the needs of the aqua station, sub-stations located on the aqua stations, and the transport system. However, the primary power source is the oceanic waterfall system created by a double hull parallel to the subsurface portion of all aqua stations. This double hull surrounds the subsurface portion of each aqua station and is formed by an inverted skirt that moves vertically along the outer body of the aqua stations to permit water to enter when lowered and disallow water from entering when raised.
This oceanic waterfall system is used to turn turbines located in the lower portion of the aqua station and the salt water is also directed to the desalinization facilities to be used as needed. Excess water is discharged through a tube network designed for such purpose. Included are critical infrastructure services such as housing, engineering and utilities, security, desalinization facilities, greenhouse farming, sea farming, educational facilities, garment and other type of manufacturing facilities to name a few.
Recreational facilities are dispersed throughout the aqua station and include, but are not limited to, resort facilities, outdoor and indoor golf courses, sports arenas, recreational parks, sports tracks for runners, walkers, and bicycle riders, and facilities for ice skaters, swimmers, and all other indoor and outdoor sport activities that may be desired.
Defense and security is paramount throughout the entire system with all terra and aqua stations having state of the art detection and intervention systems in place. Satellites monitor the air space, the sub-water transport tube-link network, the aqua stations and the six floating security platforms forming a two mile security ring that surrounds each station. These security platforms contain thereon equipment capable of long and short range radar, sonar, visual, audio, and laser systems to provide multi-layered detection and defense systems for scanning the air and water space within a substantial area proximal to each station to provide adequate response time in the case of an imminent threat. A plurality of defense options are provided for instances when a potential threat is detected, the defense system includes solar powered drone aircraft, sub-surface security/maintenance vehicles, smart torpedo launchers, electronic guidance scrambler and surface to air laser beam devices. Furthermore, a plurality of passive defense options are available including a retractable dome and an emergency retractable sub-surface explosion proof stainless and special alloy composite curtain that may be deployed during an emergency. Facility security is comprehensive throughout the entire network whether ocean or land based and includes specially trained security personnel and cutting edge surveillance, detection, and screening devices.
The present invention seeks to revolutionize the manner in which cargo and people travel by offering a high-speed alternative for long distance destinations. Additionally, the aqua stations are designed with resort qualities for living and/or holiday pleasures. The present invention is also environmentally friendly since it relies on natural resources and not on the burning of fossil fuels and thus being more cost-effective than present day airline and cargo ship users.
The present invention provides the construction of floating and anchored aquatic stations (Aqua Stations) and their related land-based floatable land stations (Terra Stations). The Aqua Stations are to be united/linked by a sub-water tube link system connecting each Stations to each other to form a long distance super speed electromagnetic and pneumatic subsurface transportation system for use in transporting cargo and passengers to distant places in a very short time.
The transport system incorporates cylinder containers that travel within a sub-water tube-link network connecting to a network of Aqua Stations in distant areas. Each Aqua Station shall be approximately seven (7) to ten (10) miles in diameter and located not less than 15.2 miles off shore at all locations.
Each Aqua Station shall be connected to one or more land-based floatable Terra Stations. Each Terra Station is a collection center for cargo and passengers to be boarded onto the cylinder containers for transport out to the Aqua Station for a stay or boarding onto cylinder containers heading to other desired destination.
The Terra Stations are floatable as an additional safety feature of the system to assure survival in case of rising ocean waters and possible deterioration or collapsing coastlines, given that global warming continues and thus, the melting of polar ice caps will cause ocean waters to rise.
Each tube section has a double corrugated wall, is approximately thirty to fifty feet long and fifteen to eighteen feet in diameter. The cylinder containers/capsules are approximately twenty to thirty feet long and twelve to fifteen feet in diameter able to travel through the tube-link network at speeds up to 14,000 mph even though lower speeds of 4–5,000 mph may be desired and sufficient at first.
The Aqua Stations are giant floating islands/mini-cities, connected by a network of specialized tubes. Each Aqua Station is anchored to the bottom of a body of water (i.e. ocean), with a capacity to submerge through a ballast system, if necessary, as is also the case with the self-sufficient and floatable sub-stations of the smaller domed facilities surrounding the central energy core.
These Aqua Stations are self-sufficient in every way and designed to provide all basic human daily and comfort needs. The primary sources of energy include solar, wind, water motion, and perhaps other forms of energy later to be discovered.
Solar energy shall be derived from the use of collectors placed on the top of the central core of the main Aqua Station. Other solar panel locations may also be developed as floating energy barges near each Aqua Station. Wind energy shall be harnessed from giant windmills to be located at strategic locations around the circumference of each Aqua Station.
Water motion energy shall be derived from the use of wave motion technology and oceanic waterfall system that takes advantage of the surrounding body of water. The oceanic waterfall system allows the water to fall into a specialized deep cavity, thus turning turbines on the way to the bottom to create electricity.
Once reaching near the bottom, some of this water is funneled to desalinization units to create usable fresh water while any excess is discharged into the ocean through an internal tube network. Other forms of energy, not yet used, may be available as this project develops over the next several years to include possibly use of safe atomic energy units.
Each Aqua Station shall be accessible through the tube-link network connecting to other Aqua Station and near by Terra Stations. Additionally, Aqua Stations shall be accessible to aircraft and ships. Ships will dock at the shipping slips provided and attached to a landing platform that is connected to a central platform containing the conveyor tunnel leading to the aqua station for boarding and unloading of goods and persons. Vertical landing aircraft shall also have access to the Station via a landing platform that is also attached and anchored to the central platform and conveyor belt system for transport of goods and persons.
Each Aqua Station will contain six (6) self-sufficient satellite dome units that are independently self-sufficient. The Aqua Stations shall provide energy, housing, food, water storage facilities, entertainment and sports complexes for those living on any Aqua Station or those visiting or passing through.
All satellite sub-station units on each Aqua Station are accessible from any other satellite unit via the central elevator system running from the bottom of the Aqua Stations to the top garden level or by the conveyor belt walking system to be located between and connecting sub-station to sub-station or by foot.
Each Aqua Station is controlled through the Central Control Section that is to be located at the garden level, along the perimeter of the central energy core. Engineering shall be responsible to oversee and control the transport system and be responsive to Central Control decisions and instructions.
Central Control shall be responsible for the operations and management of the entire facility, following the guidelines of the Aqua-Terra Holdings, Inc. directorship or an authorized management entity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other transportation systems known in the art. While these transportation systems would be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.